Episode 74 5/31/16
Match Card NXT Wrestling Episode 74 5/31/16 South Doyle High School (Main Campus Gym) Knoxville, TN USA Network Match 1 TJ Kellet vs. Johnny Gargano Match 2:Tag Team Match The America Alphas (Jason Jordans/Chad Grable) vs. The World's Greatest Tag Team (Charlie Hass/Shelton Benjamin) Match 3 Matt Raby (X-Division Champion) vs. Jack Evans Women's Match "The Pink Butterfly" Jessica Pink vs. Bayley Match 5 William Morgan vs. Chris Storms Main Event: NXT Championship Ace Walker *NXT Champion* vs. PJ Black *Challenger* Main Show NXT Wrestling Episode 74 5/31/16 South Doyle High School Young Campus Gym USA Network The fans of NXT are at the United Center ready for the show to start when the Owner of NXT James Walker comes out and is cheered by the fans and then he gets into the ring and gets a microphone as his music stops, as the fans chant thank you Walker 5xs. James: Well, welcome to NXT EVERYBODY!!!!, I've got a special announcement later tonight before the Main Event which is Ace Walker vs. PJ Black for the NXT Championship title. Before James could speak again Matt Hardy's entrance music hits and Matt, Reby, Fred, and Rockstar Spud comes out to the ring and confronts the Owner. Matt: This is utter bull crap I'm the Icon Matt Hardy I should be putting asses in seats and selling out events across the world but no we're here in this piece of crap school in a dusty old gym, and we've been reduced to a meer Indy show just because you can't get the money in. Fans boo Hardy heavily. James: You want a NXT Championship match don't you Matt? He nods and jaws on about how he should be the champion. James: KISS MY ASS!!! Fans erupt in a huge pop as Matt and his wife along with Fred and Spud are shocked by what James said to Matt, as his wife takes the microphone. Reby: Listen to me you ungrateful man my husband is the best and he should be the NXT Champion and right now he's gonna get his shot tonight. Fans chant Hardy sucks 5xs. Fred and Spud surround James in the corner then White Ghetto hits as Ace comes darting down the ramp and slides in and starts cleaning house and its just him and Fred in the ring as they have a stare down at each other as fans erupt in a huge pop and chant this should happen 5xs, Fred tries to get the upper hand on Ace with the CutThroat but he counters it into the Benydriller but fights out of it and then he gets out of the ring as he looks at Ace backing up from the ring as fans boo Fred. Match 1 TJ Kellet vs. Johnny Gargano Results: The First match of the night was between two of the best wrestlers in NXT TJ Kellet the Intercontinental Champion and the whole Shebang Johnny Gargano, both Wrestlers put on a 20 minute classic using their best finishers to try to put the other away but it was until Gargano hooks in the Gargano hold and forces the IC Champion to tap out. Winner via submission: Johnny Gargano Aftermath: Johnny asks for the code of honor but TJ hits the powerbomb onto Johnny and then is showered with boos from the fans as he has his foot on the chest of Gargano and holding up the NXT Intercontinental Championship in the air. ------------ (Backstage) Ace is getting ready for his Main Event match up with PJ when he sees the number one contender for the NXT Championship Chris Storm. Chris: Hey I'm not here to brag about how I'm gonna take the title from you at the Anniversary show I am just here to watch your match at commentary. Ace smiles about that then looks at Chris. Ace: Chris the reason you got to this Championship is because you have what it takes to be here in NXT and I am honored to be facing you for this Championship but don't be mad when I defeat you. Chris and Ace shook hands and he leaves. (Interview Space) Renee: I'm here with my guests tonight they are the American Alpha Both Chad and Jason are standing with Renee. Renee: Guys you two were set to face the Iron Godz in the Tag Team Invitational Tournament but they jumped you and took Chad out, how does that make you guys feel about that? Chad: How does it make us feel Renee we've been tagging up for 2 years now and yes it made me feel like we let our fans down and it also felt like we let our trainer down Kurt Angle. Kurt shows up. Kurt: Boys its ok because tonight you're facing the World's Greatest Tag Team two guys that I took under my wing and trained very well, and they are the best right now former WWE World Tag Team Champions, ROH World Tag Team Champions and now their looking for the NXT Tag Team Championships and tonight you guys are going to come out on top now let's go. (Commercial Break) (Commercial Break) -------------------------- Match 2: Tag Team Match The America Alphas (Jason Jordans/Chad Grable) vs. The World's Greatest Tag Team (Charlie Hass/Shelton Benjamin) Results: Both teams were gamed in this Match as the Alphas were being dominated by the Greatest Tag Team due to their experience as a tag team through the years, but the Alphas turned it around for them and then they try to go for their tag team finisher but Charlie fights out of it and then he tries to go for his and Shelton's tag team finisher but Chad moves out of the way. And then both Jason and Chad went for their tag team finisher the Grand Amplitude (Belly-to-back pop-up by Jordan into a bridging high-angle belly-to-back suplex by Gable) and got the 3 count. *Winners: American Alpha (Chad Grable and Jason Jordan) Aftermath: Alpha's got their first win in NXT over a Team that's been tagging for 16 years, Hass and Benjamin shake the hands of the Alpha's and raised their hands but then they attacked them with stomps and their tag team finisher Leap frog stun gun and they walked away from the ring as fans boo them. *Backstage The NXT X-Division Champion Matt Raby is walking to the ring to face off against Jack Evans in a non-title bout when he sees Will looking at the Championship and counting down the days that he'll have his title match against him. -------------------- Match 3:Non-title Matt Raby (NXT X-Division Champion) vs. Jack Evans Results: Both Raby and Evans wrestled a 13 minute classic as Evans tries for his 450 splash but misses it as Raby then hooks him into his shockcollar finisher and then hits it and goes for the cover and gets the victory over Jack Evans. *Winner: NXT X-Division Champion Matt Raby (Commercial Break) (Commercial Break) ------------------- Women's Match "The Pink Butterfly" Jessica Pink vs. Bayley Results: This Women's Match was the best one on the card as Jessica hasn't lost a single step since being gone while recovering from injuries she got in a different promotion, she kept up with Bayley in the whole Match and hits her Pink Driver (Inverted Brain Buster) and gets the 3 count. *Winner: Jessica Pink Aftermath: Both women show the code of honor towards each other. (Backstage) PJ Black approaches the ring as he's ready for the NXT Championship Match later tonight. (Commercial Break) (Commercial Break) ---------------- Match 5 William Morgan vs. Chris Storms Results: This Match was back and forth between William Morgan and Chris Storm as both men are trying to get the upper hand on the other but can't as Morgan tries for his finisher but Chris leaps off and then nails the Last Call Superkick and gets the 3 count. Aftermath: William isn't happy about losing to Chris Storms and he choke slams Chris Storms onto the mat then drags him to the outside and choke slams him through the Announcer table as EMTs and officials check up on Chris. (Backstage) Ace comes out of his locker room and gets his title and puts it on his shoulder as he heads out to the ring. Jeremy Borash: Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is scheduled for one fall and is your NXT Main event when the bell rings the man in charge is referee Mike Okuda, And now, LIVE!in South Doyle High School Young Campus Gym this is your NXT Main Event of the evening introducing first standing to my right the Challenger he weighted in tonight at 215lbs and hails from Capetown Africa he is the Challenger "The Dare Wolf" PJ BLACK!!!!!!!!! (PJ gets on the ropes as the fans cheer throwing the streamers into the ring) Jeremy Borash: And now his Opponent he weighted in tonight at 175lbs he is the current reigning and defending NXT Champion "The Future of Flight" ACE WALKER!!!!!!!!!! (Ace gets on the turnbuckle and gets a bigger pop from the fans) Referee Mike Chioda has the title belt in hand then shows it to both men, holds the title up and hands it to the ringside assistant. Both men shaking each other's hands for the Code of Honor. Mike Chioda then calls for the bell to start the match. - Main Event: NXT Championship Ace Walker *NXT Champion* vs. "The Dare Wolf" PJ Black *Challenger* Results: The NXT title match was high-flying and fast pace as both men show off their high-flying skills and tech skills PJ tries to go for a standing moonsault but Ace knips up and Hits his and he gets a 2 count out of it as fans are split between the two men, Ace and PJ lock up as PJ shows Ace a few holds and headlocks as he tries for a submission move but Ace gets to the ropes and then PJ superkicks Ace and he hits the 450 but gets a 2 count out of it picks a dazed PJ and hits his finisher the Benadryller (Fireman's carry dropped into a roundhouse kick) and gets onto the top rope and hits the 630° senton goes for the pin and gets the 3 count. *Winner and Still NXT Champion: Ace Walker Aftermath: Ace helps PJ Black up and they both shake hands and hug as Ace raises the hand of PJ Black in the air and fans chant that was awesome 5xs, as the show fades to black. This has been a NXT Production All Rights Reserved © 2016